Revenge is Sweet
by Slips DeGrins
Summary: Malfoy finally decides to get back at Harry and Ron, but even with all his careful planning, he never planned on falling in love. DMHG
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is dedicated to FOX McCOY and AWKS! I love you guys! p.s. this is my first fanfic, so please be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, but I wish I did!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione walked gracefully up to the front of the class to hand in her Transfiguration homework. As she neared Malfoy's desk, she couldn't help but notice a leg poking out into the aisle, as if to trip someone. Hermione, loving every minute of exposing Malfoy's sad attempt to trip her, sarcastically asked, "As tempting as it is Malfoy, I am not particularly in the mood to fall and trip on my face at the moment. So, if you wouldn't mind moving your ferret-like leg out of the way so I could pass through, I'd be forever grateful."   
  
"See, I would Granger, but that would mean doing something remotely nice for you, and well, I am not particularly in the mood help out a mudblood at the moment," replied Malfoy snidely.   
  
"Ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy! I would have hoped such childish antics and such crude language not be used by seventh years. In addition, I would suggest you seek some help on this next assignment, from what I can tell, you need it. Class dismissed." Professor Macgonagal walked back towards her desk, while the class noisily filed out of the classroom.   
  
Hermione, glancing ever so secretly at Malfoy to see his response to Macgonagal's comment, saw for a brief moment a look of genuine concern and embarrassment. But, she may just have been imagining it, because as soon as she saw it, it vanished to be replaced only by his cool and calm expression, which he was never without.   
  
Gathering her books, and placing them neatly into her bag, she quickly headed out of the room, catching up with none other than Ron and Harry. The laughing duo saved the usual seat for Hermione, and once she reached the Gryfinndor table, she noticed Harry's look of frustration. "What's up, Harry?" Hermione asked her friend, however, Ron was the one to answer. "Malfoy", was his simple response.   
  
"What did that little cocky prat do now?" Hermione asked offhandedly. She wasn't surprised Malfoy was once again bothering Harry, it seemed to be his favorite past time. Since their first year at Hogwarts, Malfoy has had it out for the trio, led by the famous Harry Potter. Hermione had gotten used to it, and had accepted the fact that Malfoy was a git, and was pretty much a hopeless case, however, apparently Harry had not.   
  
"Nothing in particular. It's not a big deal. Ron, what do we have next?" Harry attempted to change the subject, but she could tell he was still bothered by it. For some reason, both Malfoy and Harry had been especially awful towards each other this year. Hermione felt for Harry. She knew just the kind of affect that Malfoy and his band of mudblood haters could have on a person. She just wished that there was something that she could do for Harry.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ugh, "She makes me so angry!" Malfoy muttered while walking to lunch with Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Macgonagal?" asked Crabbe curiously.  
  
"Well, her too, but that mudblood Granger! It takes all I have not to just hit her in the middle of class! Did you hear her in there? With her sarcastic comments and her superior attitude. And not just her but Pot Head and Weasel too! I wish there was something I could do, one huge thing to get back at those three before the year is over." Christmas break is this weekend, and after that, there wouldn't to be much time with N. E. W. T. s at the end of the year. If Malfoy wanted to do something, he would have to think of it soon.   
  
* * * *  
  
It was the end to another tedious Potions class, when Hermione felt it was now or never. Packing up her things quickly, she told Ron and Harry to meet her in the common room, she needed to ask Professor Snape something about the homework assigned on positive and negative effects of the various fortune telling potions. Believing the lie easily, Harry and Ron headed up to the common room without Hermione. She then stayed outside the door until Malfoy proceeded, accompanied by of course, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, I need to talk to Malfoy, in private." She looked at the two sharply, and they, surprisingly, got the hint and backed off, leaving Malfoy to fend for himself. Then hesitantly, after making sure Crabbe and Goyle were out of earshot, Hermione said, "I'll tutor you."  
  
Shocked and speechless, Malfoy just stared at the frizzy haired Gryfinndor in front of him. "W-why, why would I... What makes you think I would want you to do that, mudblood?"  
  
Cringing at the name, Hermione placed her book bag on the floor and her hand on her hip, and responded coolly, "Because you're failing, in Transfiguration at least, and in return I need something from you".  
  
Laughing sarcastically, Malfoy replied, "Number one, no I don't need it. And number two, what are we talking about here, you needing something from me? I've known you for years, and never once have you asked me for a favor, and I want to keep it that way." Malfoy turned on his heel and began walking away from the determined, brown-eyed girl.   
  
"Number one", Hermione spat back, "what did you get on your last assignment?" Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly turned to face her. She took this as a 'not too well', and carried on. "And number two, I need a favor. I noticed that you and Harry, well, you've been at each other's throats more than usual this year. So, in return for me tutoring you, could you just back off him for a while? And Ron too."  
  
Then, as if Malfoy was hit with a ton of bricks, he thought of an idea. What better way to triumph over Harry than to have a relationship with his best friend? Damn, he though, I am bloody brilliant. Plus, he could use the help. Pretending to be disgusted with the idea, he didn't answer immediately.   
  
"Well..." Hermione was impatient. She didn't like the idea of spending extra time with Malfoy, but this was the only thing she could think of to help both Harry and Ron. But if they found out, they would never talk to her again. "This needs to be kept a secret!" she blurted out, before thinking.  
  
"I haven't even accepted and you are already lecturing me!" Malfoy barked back at her. Taking a deep breath, and hoping he knew what he was getting himself into, Malfoy said, "Fine, but I don't want people finding out either, so you have to keep your mouth shut too. If people know I'm getting tutored, and by you, a filthy mudblood Gryfinndor, I won't hear the end of it."  
  
"Agreed. But you have to promise to leave them alone. No more snide comments, nothing, okay?"  
  
"Fine," was all Malfoy said; he didn't like the idea of being civil to either Potter or Weasley, let alone spending 'quality' time with Granger.   
  
"We will start when break begins. Both Harry and Ron will be gone." She said this as if to herself, completely ignoring the fact Malfoy was standing next to her.   
  
"So will Goyle and Crabbe." muttered Malfoy to himself, also barley aware Hermione was still there. "So, er, I guess we will talk about this later then, after everyone is gone," he said looking up at her.  
  
"Right. After," agreed Hermione.   
  
She turned to go, but still felt Malfoy's eyes on her. Despite herself, she couldn't help notice how handsome Malfoy had become over the past few years. What am I getting my self in to? She though hopelessly, while walking by herself back to the Gryfinndor Tower, when she heard her name being called after her.  
  
"Hey, Granger! Wait up!" Malfoy was jogging after her, carrying her book bag. "You forgot this." If I want to get her to fall for me, now is a better time than any to start. "Thought you might need it, for homework and stuff, I guess... uh, here." He handed her the bag, but first tightening the drawstring, so the books wouldn't fall out.   
  
Utterly shocked at Malfoy and his consideration, Hermione took the bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Er, thanks Malfoy." She turned on her heel, and kept walking up the steps. Confused at what just happened, she glanced back at Malfoy, who was staring at her with his beautiful silver eyes.  
  
"See you at dinner." He called back at her, but unable to think completely straight, she just turned back around and headed towards the common room, leaving Malfoy without so much as a nod.  
  
A/N: So, there it is! Chapter two is already written, so I'll update real soon! Please review and any ideas are welcome! - Slips DeGrins 


	2. Chapter Two

This fanfic is dedicated to Fox McCoy and Awks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, but I wish I did!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The snow began to fall more heavily on the grounds, and Hermione looked around the common room. She was alone. Besides two other fourth year Gryfinndors, Hermione was the only one in her house who decided to stay at school for break. Ever since last week, she found herself for the first time dreading the beginning of Christmas break. Spending her vacation with Malfoy was the last thing she wanted to do, but was the only way to make Harry's and Ron's last few months here tolerable.   
  
She collected her Transfiguration notes and book, placed them in to her bag, and headed down to the Great Hall. Hermione spotted Malfoy alone, sitting at a table concentrating hard on whatever he was doing. He was good-looking, she had to give him that much. Over the past few years he let his platinum hair grow a little longer and fall loosely over his chiseled face. His constant Quidditch playing had made him fit, leaving him with a remarkable body. You could even tell through his robes that he had a nice stomach, one that could be compared fairly with a model's. He was tall, though a bit too thin and lanky for Hermione's taste, but she wasn't complaining. If all she had to do was look at him, she wouldn't mind Malfoy one bit, but actually having to talk with, and help him was something that Hermione wasn't looking forward to. He nodded his head in her direction, inviting her to come join him.   
  
Malfoy saw Hermione making his way over to him. Self-consciously, he ran his fingers through his hair. As much as he hated to admit it, Hermione was beautiful. True, her hair hadn't improved much since the beginning of school, but everything else about her had. She dark brown eyes complemented her fair skin, and she had matured immensely over the summer. She had curves in all the right places, and was tall and slender. The greatest part about her though was she was completely unaware of her good looks. She still saw her self as the awkward, frizzy haired, big-toothed bookworm from their first year. However, Malfoy had noticed how boys looked at her now, and couldn't help but admit he did too. Placing her books on the table, he frantically shoved pieces of parchment in to his bag.   
  
"Hiding something?" she asked Malfoy, who looked slightly embarrassed.   
  
"Er, no... nothing. Lets just get started, shall we?"   
  
"Yes, of course. So, at the beginning of chapter three we are dealing with the differences between..." But she trailed off, noticing two mugs of steaming hot cocoa right beside Malfoy, one with a dish of marshmallows sitting next it. "Is that for me?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, yeah. But I wasn't sure if you liked marshmallows or not, so I, uh, didn't put them in." He looked down awkwardly.   
  
Maybe I don't give Malfoy enough credit, she thought, thinking of his nice gesture. Malfoy had never said so much as a nice thing to her, and was now buying her hot cocoa. Suspiciously, to reached over and pulled the mug and dish towards her. After counting out exactly seven of the small marshmallows, she dropped them in to the mug. "Thank you," was all she managed to say.  
  
"No problem. Seven, huh? Random I have to admit." Malfoy smirked, or was that a smile, Hermione couldn't tell.   
  
"Ten is too much, and five isn't enough. Seven is perfect." Why she explained this to him, she didn't exactly know. Why he didn't make fun of her for it, she didn't know either.  
  
"I use six." Hermione looked up at Malfoy and smiled.   
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione spent the next two hours with Malfoy trying to explain the differences in transfiguring mammals and non-mammals. She was surprised by his attentiveness in the lesson and noticed that he wasn't indignant when Hermione pointed out his mistakes, but instead thankful. Hermione was still suspicious about Malfoy's new chivalrous attitude towards her, and secretly thought, knowing Malfoy, he must have some hidden intension. However, she ignored her intuition.   
  
Finally, mutually deciding that they needed a break, they both began to organize their things. "What are you up to for the rest of the day?" Malfoy asked his tutor, not looking up.  
  
"Not exactly sure, Charms essay, I suppose. What about you?"   
  
Malfoy didn't answer the question. "I am hungry, and its two hours until dinner. Want to sneak off to the kitchens?"  
  
Surprised by the invite, Hermione agreed. This is much more appealing than my essay, she thought, despite her company.   
  
They walked up the staircase and off in the direction of the portrait of the bowl of fruit in quiet conversation. When they finally reached the portrait, Hermione asked innocently, "Hey, are we allowed to be here?"  
  
Hearing footsteps coming in their direction, Malfoy leaned in towards her (enough to make her slightly nervous and uncomfortable) and whispered, "No!" He grabbed her, pulled her in to the nearest room, and shut the door. Unfortunately, they stumbled in to an abandoned broom closet that was about the size of Hermione's trunk. Malfoy had to hold her tight against his chest in the dark, just so the door would close. She was so close to him she could feel his heart beat. Trying hard not to breathe loudly, she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. She fit perfectly in them, and his grip on her didn't loosen until he was sure that the person walking by was a safe distance away. When he finally did let go of her, she did couldn't help but want to be back in his warm arms again. This is Malfoy you're talking about, Hermione! She had to keep reminding herself that.  
  
"Close call," he said, relieved they weren't caught. "Still hungry?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her. It felt good holding her... damn it Draco, pull yourself together!  
  
Feeling his eyes on her, she turned around to meet his gaze. "We didn't go through all that for nothing, now did we?" She tried to add a flip to her words, but she didn't think it sounded as she hoped.  
  
"Guess not... well, it's over here, all you have to do is,"  
  
"Tickle the pear," she finished for him. He looked over, impressed, offering her his hand as they climbed through the portrait hole.   
  
* * * *  
  
After eating their fill, and returning to the Great Hall to gather their things, Hermione began to walk away. She was nearing the door when Malfoy grabbed her arm.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Confused, Hermione looked back at Malfoy strangely. Laughing, Malfoy continued, "Dinner is in 20 minutes, since we just ate, I was thinking that we could do something else."  
  
Without thinking, Hermione asked, "together?"  
  
Malfoy answered, somewhat smiling, "Well, yeah, if that is okay with you."  
  
Slightly embarrassed, Hermione recovered her cool, looked at Malfoy and smirked. "Depends on what you have in mind, Mr. Malfoy. I have work I could be doing, and well, if I don't like your offer, I may just have to tell you no."  
  
Malfoy took her bag from her shoulder, and said, "Run up and change, we are going outside. Meet me here in 15 minutes."  
  
"What if I don't want to go outside? Do I have a say in this?" Hermione smiled back at Malfoy's instructions as he softly pushed her towards the stairs.   
  
"No," answered Malfoy simply.   
  
Without saying another thing, Hermione walked off, and got changed. Up in her room, she looked in to the mirror. Taking some makeup out of her drawer, she began to apply it lightly, so Malfoy wouldn't notice it, but instead think it was natural. Putting a brush through her hair, she grabbed her scarf and cloak, forgetting her gloves.   
  
Hermione noticed Malfoy leaning against the banister, waiting alone for her. He almost looked normal, she thought to herself, but too bad he was the equivalent of Satan. However, something made her think that that was an unfair statement. She hated to admit it, but Malfoy was being more pleasant to her, even if she didn't know why. It wasn't part of the deal for him to be nice to her too. Walking down the stairs, Malfoy saw Hermione, and his stomach lurched. Bloody hell, why does she have to be pretty, it would be so much easier if she weren't pretty. "Ready?"  
  
"I guess so," answered Hermione, wrapping her cloak around herself and noticing he had a bag slung over his left shoulder. "What exactly do you have planned?"  
  
"You'll see." His mischievous attitude enticed her, and she followed him out on to the grounds.  
  
A/N: So that was chapter two! I hope you guys like it!! Please review! Chapter three will be up soon! 


	3. Chapter Three

This fanfic is dedicated to Fox McCoy and Awks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Heading off in the direction of the lake, Malfoy took notice of Hermione's confused look, and couldn't help but smile. Hermione looked over at him, and Malfoy immediately stopped smiling, looking slightly embarrassed.   
  
"I don't know why you don't smile more often. You look good when you smile, almost as if you weren't completely evil." Hermione said, smiling back at Malfoy. Even more embarrassed now, Malfoy looked away from Hermione, not wanting her to see him smiling at her comment about him looking good.   
  
"Here we are." Malfoy announced when they reached the edge of the lake. Completely frozen over, Hermione sighed at his beauty.  
  
"Here? We are just at the lake. What could we possible do here?"   
  
"For the second smartest person in our school, you're pretty thick." Malfoy replied.  
  
"Second, who am I second to?" said Hermione knowing exactly what his response would be, but she pretended to be offended by the comment anyway.  
  
"Well, me of course," replied Malfoy in his usual cocky attitude.   
  
"From what I can remember, I am the one tutoring you Malfoy, not the other way around."  
  
"Yeah, only because you want to be closer to me. I know your secret Granger, you are in love with me, and I think it is about time you just came out and told me." Malfoy, trying to keep a straight face while saying this, cracked, and began to laugh. Hermione, once again, felt herself attracted to the blonde haired Slytherin.   
  
Attempting to change the subject, Hermione asked, "Since I am apparently not a smart as you, Malfoy, would you mind educating me on what we are doing here?"   
  
"Skating, of course. You know how, right?"   
  
"Well, no actually," said Hermione, looking down at her feet.  
  
Sliding the bag off his shoulder, he pulled out a pair of skates and handed it to her. "Ah, finally the student becomes the teacher. I'll show you how, it's easy enough. Hope those are your size." He said pointing at the skates. When he turned around to get his own skates, Hermione preformed a simple shrinking spell. "Reducio!" she muttered quietly, and the skates shrunk one and a half sizes, making them an eight. Better, she thought.   
  
After lacing up her skates, Malfoy offered her his hand to help her up and onto the ice. "Now, it's really all about balance. All you have to do is glide, I'll hold onto you at first, so you don't fall."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione took hold of his hand and he led her onto the ice. Moving along stiffly at first, holding tightly on to Malfoy, she glided along the lake. "Like this?" she asked.  
  
"Perfect. You're a natural..." but midway through his sentence, she slipped, dragging Malfoy down with her. He fell directly on top of Hermione so their faces were mere inches from one another. They both stared at each other, lost for words on the position they found themselves in. "Ow," was all Malfoy could say.   
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to, oh God, are you..." but this time Malfoy interrupted her, smirking.   
  
"So, maybe you're not a natural." He said, and they both started laughing. He removed himself from on top of her (though grudgingly), and pulled him self up, dusting snow and ice off himself. Leaning down, he reached over to help Hermione up. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he lifted her up onto her feet. "You okay?" he asked her, with a look of genuine concern.   
  
"Fine, thanks. Sorry about that, I guess skating just isn't my thing."   
  
"You just need practice; you're going to be good at it, as long as I'm your teacher." Said Malfoy, smirking.  
  
"Well, as long as you are modest about it," she said laughing.  
  
They stayed out on the lake until the sun had completely hidden itself behind the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Curfew was extended during break for those who stayed at school, but they still felt that it was time they headed back to the castle. After talking off their skates, and putting on their other shoes, they walked away from the lake, and Malfoy noticed Hermione rubbing together her bare hands.  
  
"You crazy, Granger?" Malfoy asked. "It is about four degrees out."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked back. Malfoy then took hold her hands, and brought them up to his face. He cupped them, and then began to blow on her ice cold fingers, while rubbings his hands against hers.   
  
"Nice try. I am not letting you get sick Hermione, and then use that as an excuse to not tutor me anymore." He kept a straight face, still warming her hands. He used my name. Not Granger, but Hermione. She couldn't help but liking how her name sounded when he said it. She stared at him, he was extremely handsome. She thought of earlier today when she was in his arms, then of when he fell on top of her.   
  
"Let's get you out of the cold," he said after spending several silent moments warming her hands. Malfoy then took one of her hands and began running towards the school, Hermione trailing after him. After finally getting inside, she let go of his hand. Today was all too surreal for her. She untied her cloak, and removed her scarf.   
  
"I'm sure there is still some dessert left over from dinner, if you are hungry. Want to go see..."  
  
"I'm fine. I am going to go... to my room. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. Uh, bye then." She stalked off before Malfoy had time to say anything in return. She had to get away from him. She wasn't sure what he was up to, but no Malfoy would act like this, not to a muggle born anyway. Reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, she told her the password, and then collapsed in to a chair. Today's events confused her, but she had to admit, she didn't hate it. Maybe this Christmas break would be more tolerable than I thought it would be, confusing yes, but definitely more tolerable.   
  
Malfoy watched her walk away from him until she turned the corner and was out of sight. What was all that about? He thought. Did I say anything to offend her? Does she know? Entering his room, he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he held her, why did it feel so right? Why did he want to kiss her when they fell on the ice? It's Granger, a mudblood. I hate her, I hate her friends, I hate her house... but she is very beautiful. Stop it, Draco! It's Granger! But he couldn't help but think maybe this vacation won't be as awful as I anticipated. He walked into his bathroom and ran a cold shower, hoping to forget about the brown-eyed girl.  
  
A/N: Here is chapter three... please review!! 


	4. Chapter Four

This fanfic is dedicated to Fox McCoy and Awks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hermione woke up, made her bed, dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. Approaching the Great Hall, she saw Malfoy standing outside the doors, as if waiting for something. He glanced up, and saw her walking towards him. "Oi! Granger!" She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when she heard 'Granger' instead of 'Hermione'.   
  
"'Morning Malfoy." She said back, too tired to sound more enthusiastic.   
  
"Are you mad at me or something? Yesterday, when you left, you kind of seemed upset."  
  
"Malfoy, for the first time here at Hogwarts, I am not upset with you. That's why I left so suddenly." Hermione said this, barely even looking at Malfoy, then continued walking into the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
It's working! Malfoy thought, then ran after Hermione. "What was that supposed to mean? You're not mad at me, so you are mad at me?"  
  
"I'm not mad, Malfoy. Just confused, and now hungry." She sounded frustrated and walked away from him again, liking the fact that she knew he would run after her. This time though, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her around to face him.  
  
"Okay, I guess I can see that. But, you're not mad, right?" This won't work if she is mad at me! She can't be mad at me!  
  
"No, Malfoy. I am not mad." Hermione replied. Why did he care so much if I was or wasn't mad? He never cared before. She looked down; he was still holding her hand. Malfoy sighed in relief. "I am going to go eat; I'll meet you here to study around eleven, okay?" She turned to leave, but he pulled on her hand again, drawing her in a little closer than before.   
  
"How about the library? Its quieter and less people are there." Damn, I want to kiss her. She is so beautiful.  
  
"Whatever you want. I meet you there then." This time she pulled her hand away from his, and walked away. Don't let yourself fall for him. It's Malfoy! But, Hermione feared she may just have already done that.  
  
* * * *  
  
At eleven Hermione walked into the library to find a quiet spot to start working, when she saw that Malfoy was already there. When he saw her, he quickly began to hide whatever he was working on again. "I still say you're hiding something from me," said Hermione as she reached his desk.  
  
"Now, why would I do that?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Not sure, I was hoping you could tell me," Hermione smiled. Malfoy couldn't help but smile (though weakly) back at her.   
  
They worked on the same topic they did yesterday, when Hermione remembered a good book that explained it very well. "Let me just remember where it is..." Hermione thought aloud to herself.   
  
"What's it look like?" Malfoy said, coming up behind her.  
  
Surprised that Malfoy followed her to the bookshelves, she said "Oh, it's, uh, red leather, gold embossed lettering on the spine." She answered. Filing through the books, Malfoy reached to pull one out, taking several other books along with it. "Smooth," was all Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks," Malfoy said, blushing at his own clumsiness. Hermione knelt down besides him to help him with the books. Once they were all gathered, they stood up putting them all back on the shelves.  
  
"Good news, at least you found it." Said Hermione, holding up a red leather book. Malfoy looked up at her, taking the book from her hands, carrying it for her back to their desk.   
  
"Yeah, well..." replied Malfoy quietly. Why did I have to make such a mess? I must have looked like such an idiot!  
  
"Hey, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah." Malfoy turned around and focused all his attention on Hermione.  
  
"Not that I am complaining, but..." She paused, and hesitated before continuing.   
  
"Spit it out Granger."  
  
"Why have you been nice to me? That wasn't part of the deal." Hermione finally said all in one breathe.   
  
Flashing one of his rare smiles, he said, "Well, let's just say spending time with has proved its self less torturing that I had expected. But if you rather me be a prick, I'd be glad to."  
  
Turning a brilliant shade of red, Hermione answered, "I don't mind it either. And no, I'd rather you this way." Malfoy hated to admit it, but was happy to hear Hermione say that, not because of his plan, but because he said what he meant.   
  
* * * *  
  
Sliding out of bed, only wanting to fall right back sleep, Malfoy began to get ready for the day. Walking grumpily over to the bathroom, he glanced into the mirror. Usually happy with what he saw, the past few days he found himself disgusted with his reflection. How could he go through with this plan? There has to be another way to get back at Potter, without hurting Hermi - Granger, damn it, in the process. What the hell is going on with me? Why do I care about Potter's number one, mudblood, fan? Malfoy was struggling with his personal decisions, while Hermione on the other side of the castle dealt with similar problems.  
  
Searching for her mascara, Hermione couldn't help be think that she was going a bit crazy. It's Malfoy who you are going to see. It isn't as if you are going to be going on a date with Viktor, its tutoring with Malfoy. She paused to reflect for a moment on her brief, yet passionate relation with the famous Viktor Krum. She couldn't help but miss him just a little bit. And even so, she continued on thinking of Malfoy, he didn't see you in any other way besides an annoying, awkward, bookworm. Hell, he barely saw you as a witch; when he looks at you, he thinks 'fifthly mudblood'. Deciding that her feelings, if that is even what they were, for Malfoy were simply due to loneliness, she gave up on the mascara and left the Gryfinndor tower. She missed Ron and Harry, and Malfoy was the only one who she could talk to, let alone spend time with. It's just the loneliness, just that. It's nothing to get yourself all worked up about. She repeated this to herself while walking, as if trying to memorize it and convince herself, however, when she reached the library, and then their specific table, then finally Malfoy, she stopped and stared at him, forgetting everything she was thinking about before.   
  
He was obviously unaware of her presence, and continued his work intensely. Hermione suddenly realized he was working on the same thing that he tried to hide from her every time they met for tutoring. Her curiosity got the better of her as she slowly and silently crept up behind, and attempted to peer over his shoulder. What she saw completely shocked her, and intrigued her at the same time. Looking down at a piece of paper, Hermione saw herself staring back at her. There, beautifully crafted, was a portrait, of Hermione. In the top right corner, written very small, was the word 'Forbidden'. She gasped as her eyes walked all over the paper, taking in every line, every shadow perfectly put in place. She was lying down, hair strewn wildly around her head, laughing. Not studying, not scolding Ron for once again asking to copy homework, not raising her hand anxiously in a classroom, but instead simply just laughing.   
  
Hearing her gasp, Malfoy jumped and turned to face a shocked Hermione standing behind him. At first Malfoy turned a magnificent shade of red from his embarrassment, then his mortification transformed in to anger. "What the hell do you think your doing, mudblood!"   
  
A/N: to my first reviewers Aileen (hah) and Chibi-elise: thanks so much guys!! Chapter 5 will be up soon! 


	5. Chapter Five

This fanfic is dedicated to Fox McCoy and Awks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"I-I..." Hermione for the first time didn't know the answer to a question. Utterly speechless, Hermione did the only thing she could think of, she ran off. She ran with no intension of going somewhere specifically, just away, away from Malfoy, somewhere to think. Unintentionally, though thankfully, Hermione found herself outside the room of requirement. Somewhere to hide, anywhere, just to think... Hermione thought hard for a few seconds, and then opened the door, which appeared to lead in to a broom closet. Closing the door behind her quickly as if she was being chased, Hermione looked at the room she created in her head. Panting, she sunk into a huge squashy, velvet green chair. She noticed the kitchenette, bathroom, and small bedroom. I guess it must have seemed I need a place to hide for a long time. She walked into the kitchenette, boiled some water for tea, and then noticed her book on the coffee table, with bookmark marking her spot. She smiled contently, returned to her tea, threw out the tea bag, and walked back to her chair. She curled up into a fetal position, tea in one hand, book in the other, and began to read, taking her mind off her run-in with the newly discovered, artistic Malfoy.   
  
* * * *  
  
"Holy fuck!" Malfoy said aloud, unconcerned with his vulgarity or the fact Madam Price was walking around the corner.  
  
"Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy! I will not tolerate that kind of language in my library, especially from a sixth year. I would expect better from you. You are setting an example to all the younger students in this school, whether you want to or not..."  
  
Malfoy gathered his things and left the library before Madam Price had finished her lecture, not thinking of anything except for Hermione. What am I going to tell her? That it wasn't her. She won't buy it; she is the bloody smartest student in our school. Fuck! And I called her a mudblood. She looked so shocked, as if I haven't done that before, but she looked truly hurt. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I screwed up royally with her this time. I need to find her, explain... but what am I going to say... Lost in his thoughts, Malfoy was unaware of where his feet were taking him, when it hit him. I'll owl her! That way I won't have to spend the next three hours searching for Herim- Granger! Granger, God damn it! Her name is Granger! Finally looking around himself, Malfoy had no idea where he had walked to. Isn't this just perfect. Exactly what I need right now, just perfect. Deciding to just run in any direction and that eventually he would stumble upon something familiar, Malfoy at last made his way to the owlery.   
  
Granger,  
  
"No, definitely not."   
  
Dear Hermione, he started.   
  
I am so damn hypocritical, he thought to himself.   
  
* * * *  
  
Avidly reading, and hardly aware of anything around her, Hermione was interrupted by what sounded like an owl furiously hooting outside her door. Forgetting that she was trying to hide from Malfoy, Hermione went to go see what was going on out in the hall. Opening the door, she saw an overly energetic owl flying around frantically. She laughed aloud at the owl, "You and Pig could be brothers!" Untying the letter from the hyperactive owl's leg, Hermione closed the door behind her, and unscrolled the parchment.   
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I am sorry, truly. You surprised me, and I'm sorry that I yelled at you, and called you, well you know. I know that you have every right, more than every right, to be mad at me, but I am still asking you to forgive me. I still need you for tutoring, and you need me to be civil to your friends Potter and Weasley.  
  
Ha! "He isn't sorry, he is only worried I won't tutor him! Real genuine guy, Malfoy is."  
  
I wasn't lying when I said I was enjoying our time together. I hope you weren't either, I would hate for this friendship, relationship, whatever screwed up thing is going on between us now, to be ruined on account of me being an inconsiderate prick.  
  
Meet me tonight at midnight in the Astronomy Tower, if you forgive me.  
  
Sorry for today, and for the past six years,  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione stared down at the parchment, rereading it several times, before finally placing it on the coffee table. What the hell is going on with Dr- Malfoy? He's sorry? Sorry! Sorry isn't going to make for forget the past six years of my life! Hermione was pacing furiously around the room muttering words to herself when she finally collapsed into her chair. Midnight? What the hell kind of prank was Malfoy trying to pull? No, I won't meet him. Plus, it is too risky to meet so late. Hermione made a mental note to herself that her decision was final, and that forgiving Malfoy so easily wasn't smart.   
  
However when 11:30 rolled around, Hermione was back in her room trying on outfits that complemented her figure. If I don't go and find out what he wants, the suspense and thought of not knowing with eventually kill me! Wearing a simple pair of jeans and a red cable knit sweater with a white collar, Hermione headed out of her room, but not before grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak, which he left at school for her. "Don't forget to have some fun while we're are gone" he had told her before leaving. Well, I wouldn't exactly call this fun. She threw the cloak over her shoulders, and walked through the portrait.   
  
* * * *  
  
"Hermione! You made it!" Malfoy's face lit up when he saw her walk into the room. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her shoulders; the moonlight hit her while shading and illuminating parts of her face. "You're beautiful," he whispered quietly to himself so she couldn't hear.  
  
"Only to tell you that if you don't go to back to the dorms or I'll call Macgonagal up here!" And I don't want you waiting up here all night alone, she added as an after thought. "What kind of idiot goes roaming around the castle at midnight? Something could have happened!"  
  
"You worried about me, Granger?" Malfoy smirked at her.  
  
Ugh! "I'm leaving! If you want to go and get yourself into trouble, that is fine with me! I actually welcome the idea!" Hermione turned around angrily, and headed out the door. As she neared the exit, Malfoy lifted her by the shoulders and carried back into the tower towards the window. Why is this always happening to me?! She thought while struggling to free herself from Malfoy's grasp. "Put me down!"  
  
He put her down as she ordered, but didn't let her go. "I am sorry, Hermione. About everything, today, name calling, for just being a complete asshole as long as you've known me." Hermione didn't dare look at him, but instead stared at her feet.  
  
"Let me go, Malfoy! I want to leave!"  
  
"Not until you hear me out, Hermione! Do you have any idea how hard this is for me, apologizing? I've never been so sorry about anything before. I care about you, damn it! I look forward to studying everyday, not because of anything else besides getting to spend time with you. I am supposed to hate you, not like you, let alone care for you!" Malfoy then realized he was shouting. He went white in the face, shocked at what he just revealed to Hermione. Holy fuck, I was NOT supposed to say all that. He couldn't look at her, so instead walked out to the terrace, avoiding her eyes. He slid down the side of the building and raked his hands through his hair. Crap!  
  
It must have been several minutes before Hermione could react to anything Malfoy just said to her. Taking a deep breath, Hermione walked out to the terrace to find Malfoy. "I don't want to hear about it, Granger. Could you just go?" It wasn't like Hermione to disobey directions, but she ignored what he said, and sat down about a foot or two away from Malfoy who looked like he had never been more embarrassed in his life.  
  
"Why'd you ask me out here tonight?" Asked Hermione knowing that he never intended to tell her all that he just did.  
  
"To give you your Christmas present," he said quietly. Hermione completely forgot that it was Christmas Eve, or technically Christmas day.  
  
"You really shouldn't have, Malfoy. I mean..."  
  
He cut her off, "I wanted to." He reached into the bag and pulled out the drawing he was working on earlier, the one that started this whole mess. "I was going to use this to kind of explain everything that I just said before, but I, I guess I don't really have to." He handed her the picture, and she took it, eyes resting on the title again. 'Forbidden'.  
  
"I love it, thank you Draco." He looked down at her pleased.  
  
"You used my name," Malfoy said, smiling widely.  
  
"Well, you used mine first!" she answered teasingly. She drew her knees in and hugged them, trying to get warmer. Without asking, Malfoy grabbed the blanket from behind him, and unfolded it. He drew her in, wrapped his arm around her, and laid the blanket over them.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer. He was so warm; she leaned further in towards him and rested her head on his chest. As she curled up to next to him, he tightened his hold on her, and remembered the time in the broom closet when he didn't want to let her go. He looked down at the girl who appeared to now be sleeping soundly. "Sweet dreams, Hermione." Bloody hell, I've got it bad. He leaned down, kissed her lightly on the forehead, and fell asleep under the stars, with Hermione in his arms.  
  
* * * *  
  
The sun had risen, and both Malfoy and Hermione spent the entire night, and the majority of the morning, sleeping in one another's arms. Hermione's stomach grumbled, awakening her from her sound sleep. She jumped when she woke up and saw whom she was sleeping with. Her head was resting by his shoulder, in between his arm and chest. Her left leg was positioned between both of his legs and her left arm was draped over his torso. He had not loosened his grip on Hermione from last night, and still had his left armed wrapped arm her tightly as if someone was threatening to take her away from him. His right hand was lying on top of Hermione's left one, fingers entwined. Her violent awakening also woke up Malfoy, who sleepily greeted her with a subconscious "Morning, gorgeous." When he looked down at who was sleeping on top of him, he seemed just as shocked as Hermione. "Granger! Wh-what is going on?" He rubbed his eyes, shading them from the blinding sun.  
  
"We fell asleep last night." She answered looking down and turning slightly pink. Hermione then got up tearing herself away from the very intimate position she found herself in and walked away from the hardly conscious boy still sitting on the stone floor. She turned around only to say, "I'm just going to go." She met Malfoy's gaze who looked just utterly confused and tired.  
  
"I'll meet you later?" He looked up at her hopefully. I just spent my Christmas Eve with Hermione Granger in my arms. I am either the smartest or the dumbest man alive to not take advantage of that.  
  
"Sure," she replied hesitantly. Hermione turned back around and was barely inside when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Oi, Hermione!" She turned around and saw Malfoy peering in through the doorway, leaning on his arms that were holding onto the frame. He took a step towards her as she attempted to take one back but her feet wouldn't move. "Merry Christmas." He leaned down, wrapped his arms around her back. Nervously, Hermione looked down, scared for what she thought might come next. He drew her in closer, and lifted her chin so she met his gaze. His piercing silver eyes memorized her and he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Breaking away from the kiss almost as soon as he initiated it, he kept his eyes closed, and didn't let her go from his arms. He rested his forehead against hers, and whispered into her ear, "mistletoe." She looked up, and sure enough above their heads was mistletoe hanging from the frame of the door.  
  
Hermione broke from his grasp and looked Malfoy in the eyes. "I can't do this. I have to go." And with that, Hermione left Malfoy alone on Christmas day in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
A/N: sorry the chapters are so short, but once i get further into the story ill make them longer! 


	6. Chapter Six

This fanfic is dedicated to Fox McCoy and Awks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Why'd you run away? Because it is Malfoy! Malfoy, you can't just forgive him! But he cares for you, you slept next to him all night. He kissed you, Hermione! What am I kidding myself? He doesn't care for you, he is just using you! But for what?  
  
Hermione asked herself questions all the way to the Great Hall. When she finally entered the giant room for what appeared to be lunch instead of breakfast, Hermione over heard some fourth year Slytherins talking excitedly. "Did you seem Pansy this morning? She is so upset!"  
  
"No, I didn't! What happened?"  
  
"Apparently Draco was supposed to meet her last night for Christmas Eve, he never showed. He has been spending his entire holiday with someone else."  
  
"Does she have any idea who it is?"  
  
"Nope, but she is such a mess. She says whenever he comes back to the dorms from being with her he can't help but keep smiling. Can I help you with something?" The two girls noticed Hermione inching closer to them, trying to overhear their conversation.  
  
"Oh, no, sorry." She turned around and ran out of the Great Hall. I need to find Malfoy, she thought, and couldn't help but smile at what she just heard.  
  
* * * *  
  
Walking around the castle aimlessly, Malfoy was preoccupied with his thoughts of Hermione. I shouldn't have kissed her. She has no feelings for me. I shouldn't even be having feelings for her! Bloody hell, what have I done? I have driven her away; she'll never talk to me. Why did I think that was a good idea? Why do I care so much?  
  
"Malfoy! Hey, Malfoy!" He turned around to see who was yelling his name. When he saw that it was Hermione, his stomach lurched. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?"  
  
"Y-you have?" Malfoy smiled at her hopefully.  
  
"Well, yeah. I think we really need to talk." Just as she said this, she heard Pansy's screeching voice making its way around the corner.  
  
"Where could he be? He just didn't show up last night!" She looked over at Malfoy, who looked slightly nauseous at the thought of Pansy, and then looked around at where she was. Down the hall is the room of requirement, I am almost positive! She grabbed Malfoy's hand, who looked more than pleased to be holding Hermione's hand again, and she started to run in the opposite direction of Pansy. Turning a corner, Hermione took a few more steps, and paused very slightly, apparently thinking hard, before opening the door of a room closet. She closed the door quietly and quickly behind her.  
  
"We won't be interrupted in here."  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Malfoy looked around the room in awe of Hermione's secret hiding spot. She stumbled upon the same room from the day before. "How come you've got your own bloody common room?"  
  
"Its not a common room, and its not mine. It's the room of requirement. It turns into whatever you need it to be. And right now, I need a place where we can talk."  
  
Making himself at home and sliding in to the green velvet chair, he smirked at Hermione. "So this is where you go and hide out. Clever." It was silent between them for a few moments. Hermione didn't know where to start, or what to even say to him; Malfoy didn't know what to expect from her, and was slightly nervous. "What did you need to talk about." He finally broke the silence. Hermione looked at him like he was an idiot.  
  
"Last night, the past few days, the last six years!" Hermione sat down in a chair opposite Malfoy. She looked up directly into his eyes. "You are going to have to explain a few things to me."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like what? What do you think? Am I supposed to believe you've done a complete 180 in the past week and a half? You hate me one minute, and then kiss me the next! That is what I need explained." Hermione was fuming. She was angry at Malfoy for kissing her, she was angry that she liked it, she was angry she ran away from him this morning.  
  
"It was the mistletoe!" he said defensively. "It's tradition to kiss the person you are under the mistletoe with!" A small smirk began to form across his face, but was shot down immediately when he looked over at her.  
  
Hermione was glaring at him, and he could tell she was in no mood for his sarcasm. "I don't know," he began. "I don't know what happened. I hated the idea of spending my holiday with you, and the next thing I know, I am getting nervous to meet you every morning, praying that I don't come off as too much of an idiot. I can't sleep at night thinking about you, and don't think I haven't tired to. I spend all my time thinking up distractions, anything to keep my mind off of you. And that's I why I started drawing. But all that did was make it worse. Whatever I did, I always ended up drawing you. I have countless numbers of crumpled up parchment up in my room with half drawn portraits of you. I would never let myself finish them That is why I was so mad when you saw it. No one was supposed to see them, they weren't even supposed to exist." He paused. He was too scared to look up at Hermione, so he focused on stilling his hands that were slightly trembling. "Everything that I told you last night, about being sorry for what I have done to you, I meant every word. And I know, I sound ridiculous. It has only been one week, but I have never felt the same way about anything else before, ever." He paused again before saying, "you're scaring the crap out of me, Granger!"  
  
Hermione stood there in speechless at what Malfoy just said to her. She couldn't process any of her thoughts, and just kept repeated what he said in her head over and over again. You're scaring the crap out of me, Granger! "Scaring you? I'm scaring you? I'm not the one changing my mind every five minutes! I'm sorry if I am scaring you Malfoy. You hate me, then like me, then call me mudblood, then kiss me!" Hermione was screaming at Malfoy, who looked utterly shocked at the amount of anger coming from such a small girl, and at the fact she just said mudblood aloud to him. "Maybe I should just go! I wouldn't want to keep scaring you!" Hermione stormed out of the room, once again leaving Malfoy alone with only his thoughts.  
  
"Hermione! It's not like that! Get back here!" But she was already gone, she ran down the hall, down two flights of stairs, and then all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"B-bottleca-cap" Hermione breathed the password to the Fat Lady through her tears. All she wanted to do was collapse in to her bed and sleep, and dream of nothing, not of the previous night, not of the kiss, and especially not of Malfoy.  
  
"My goodness, dear! What happened to you, Hermione?" The Fat Lady asked while swinging open for Hermione. She didn't answer and just kept running through the common room, and then up to the girls' dormitories. What did happen? Malfoy just admitted he had feelings for you, and you completely just told him off, and ran away. You just ruined any chances you had with him. I don't want chances with him! He is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, Lucius's son, heir to the Malfoy Mannor and fortune, a pureblood, destined to be a death eater, muggle hater! Why do I care? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks... because you have feelings for him too. 


	7. Chapter Seven

This fanfic is dedicated to Fox McCoy and Awks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Harry and Ron owled Hermione from the Burrow telling her that they would be coming back early to keep her company for New Years. Hermione couldn't have been more relieved. With them home, everything would go back to normal. She hadn't talked to Malfoy since the incident in the Room of Requirement, and planned to never talk to him again. She avoided anyplace that she thought he might be, the Great Hall, the library, even the Room of Requirement was off limits to her now. She spent most of her time in Gryffindor common room, with the exception of meals, which she would go to early only to collect some food to bring back to the her room. But she eventually didn't even leave to sneak off and get food because she had an odd suspicion that Malfoy was catching on to her plan was gradually coming to meals earlier and earlier. She was counting down the days until her best friends' arrival, and then the hours when the day eventually came. They told her they would arrive in time for dinner, and to just meet them in the Great Hall. She tried to convince them that they should first come to the common room and unpack, but Ron was stubborn when it came to his food. "And be late for the New Years dinner? Are you kidding me, Mione? And plus, I don't want to spend my first night with you in over two and half weeks unpacking!" Harry was equally stubborn. "We want to hear all about what you did without us here!" Tell them what I was up to all holiday? I don't think they would approve, kissing Malfoy would definitely come as an unwelcome shock. Hell, it even comes to a shock to me!  
  
On the night of Harry and Ron's arrival, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for the first time in three days. She dressed in a pair of fitted jeans and a simple old white tank top. Its Ron and Harry, who cares what I look like, she thought as she quickly put hair up in a messy bun. As she made her way in to the Great Hall, she immediately noticed the raven haired and red headed boy standing, bags in hand, at the Gryfinndor table. "My, my. Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes," said Hermione as she approached the table where her best friends took no notice of her. Turing around, both Ron and Harry's faces lit up.  
  
"Mione!" they both chorused. Harry basically tackled Hermione as he ran to her to give her a hug. She fell backwards on to the table, but this went unnoticed to Harry who only kept hugging her in a bear-like embrace. "Sorry, love." Harry said as he eventually backed off of her. "I didn't mean to throw you down like that!"  
  
"No worries!" Said Hermione who was too happy to see her best friend to admit to him that she would have a rather large bruise on her butt by morning. She finally focused all her attention on Ron, who looked slightly left out. She ran up to him, and gave Ron and equally aggressive hug that Harry gave her. However, it didn't have the same affect, since Ron was both bigger and stronger than Hermione. Instead of falling down on to the table, he enveloped her into an even bigger hug than Harry's (if that is even possible) and then swept her off her feet, and twirled her around in circles as if no one was watching them. Laughing and screaming all at once Hermione wrapped around Ron's neck and held on tightly to her best friend. Finally setting Hermione back on the ground, Ron grabbed on to her arm to prevent her from stumbling over. After getting help from her two friends, she stood up right, and looked at them properly. Both were at least a head taller than she, and Ron was several inches taller her than Harry. She grabbed her two best friends once more and gave them one giant hug. Her feet were again lifted off the ground about a foot or so. She laughed loudly, never so happy to be with the two boys. Where were these two all holiday? I've missed them so much! And I could have used their advice, their guidance, their shoulders to cry on! They are here now, and that is what matters! I can just forget all about Malfoy and these past few weeks!  
  
Several tables over, there was a particular blonde haired Slytherin glaring with jealousy at the scene between Hermione and her two pathetic excuses for friends. Even from afar, Malfoy could see the way that both Harry and Ron looked her Hermione. Harry watched over her as a protective older brother, always making sure she was happy and safe; while Ron looked at Hermione with so much longing he wondered why they never got together. Surely Hermione knows. How could you not, Weasley is completely in love with her, any idiot could see that. However, just the thought of Hermione with another boy, especially Ron, made Malfoy shudder with hatred and jealousy. I'll beat him to a pulp if he even thinks of touching her! He found himself thinking while watching him holding her and twirling her around in circles. This is making me sick!  
  
The catching up between the threesome was interrupted by the slamming of the Great Hall doors. "What's his bloody problem?" asked Harry as he say Malfoy's unmistakable blonde hair disappear behind the large doors.  
  
"Who gives a flying fuck what Malfoy's problem is!" answered Ron.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione teased, however there was a hint of seriousness in her tone. Is he okay? She couldn't help but think. "You know what, I'm just going to make a quick run to the bathroom. Meet you in the common room?"  
  
"Sure, Mione." Said Harry.  
  
"See you later, beautiful," responded Ron.  
  
"Bye guys! Its great to have you both back!" Hermione called back at them as she walked quickly out of the Great Hall. What am I doing? I have been avoiding him for days, and I'm not trying to find him? Which way did he go?  
  
She didn't have to look long before she spotted Malfoy walking down the corridor. "Oi! Malfoy!" she called after him. "Malfoy!" She kept calling, and he kept ignoring her, walking more and more quickly away from her.  
  
Finally catching up with him, Hermione practically yelled, "What is going on! Why were you running away?"  
  
"Why did you ignore me for a week!" He replied equally angry. Hermione didn't answer him. She stared up at him looking lost for an answer. He turned, and kept walking, keeping up his rapid pace.  
  
She didn't follow, but instead asked him as he walked away, "Why do I scare you?" He stopped dead in his tracks. She could see him tense up and clench his fists out of frustration, and then, after taking a deep breath, he just kept walking, leaving Hermione's question unanswered. 


	8. Chapter Eight

This fanfic is dedicated to Fox McCoy and Awks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Hermione arrived back at the common room before Harry and Ron did, so she took her book that she left on the table, and began to read, waiting for them. Just as she was getting into it, she heard the loud conversation between both Harry and Ron, who jumped on her when they saw her reading. "Reading! It's our first night back, and New Years Eve! I will not let you read, not under any circumstance!" Ron said as he slid over the back of the couch, placed his arm around her shoulders, and stole the book from her hands.  
  
"I was just waiting for you guys to get back!" she laughed back at the two of them.  
  
"Well, go get dressed, because you are not going out wearing basically nothing! You will freeze to death, and tease all the boys with that barely there tank top!" Harry was filling in her father's role perfectly while she was away from home.  
  
"Hey, speak for yourself there, Harry! Hermione, if you want to wear that, it is fine by me! If you want to change into a mini skirt too, I think I can live with that!" And Ron played the flirtatious friend part flawlessly.  
  
Laughing at her two friends, Hermione said, "Well, if one of you told me where I was going tonight, I would be able to decide on an outfit... on my own."  
  
"Oh... Pretty much everyone that is here from fifth year up is sneaking into Hogsmeade tonight. I just assumed that you wanted to go, but if you want to stay here, that is cool too, ill stay too." Harry looked apprehensive about his offer, hoping that Hermione would want to go out, and not stay at school.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I want to go!" answered Hermione reading his face. "I need to get out of this bloody castle!" And away from Malfoy she thought afterward. Hermione retreated back to her room to change. She found something that she thought would satisfy both Ron and Harry. She found a pair of low-rise jeans and a fun pink top with sequins hanging off of it. She wore heals to hide her true height. She let her hair down and straightened for the night with a potion. She put in a pair of chandelier earrings of the same color pink and wore a pink stone pendent around her neck. Normally Hermione didn't bother with makeup, but decided that she would put some on for fun. As she walked down the stairs from her dormitory she saw both Harry and Ron waiting impatiently for her.  
  
"Honestly, women take so damn lo- Hermione!" Ron stopped mid sentence not wanted to upset Hermione. But she only laughed at him.  
  
"Want to finish that sentence for me, Ron?"  
  
"Mione... I-I..."  
  
"Yes, Ron?" she teased.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous." She smiled politely, but brushed off the compliment as if he was his job to say that. "No, honest Mione. You look perfect." Noticing his serious tone, Hermione began to blush furiously.  
  
"Thanks Ron. But I think its too much, I was thinking of going and chan-" but she was cut off.  
  
"Too much? You are barely wearing anything! Go up and change right now!" Harry interrupted her only half joking, but smiling widely all the same.  
  
"Harry, if you make her go up and change ill never talk to you again. She looks beautiful, and you know it. You're only jealous because you could never look that good in that outfit."  
  
They all laughed as they huddled under the cloak and headed out to Hogsmeade for New Years Eve.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where exactly are we going in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked when reaching the trap door down underneath Zonko's.  
  
"The Three Broomsticks hosts a New Years Eve party every year. It's held in the basement." Ron answered.  
  
"I didn't know it had a basement."  
  
"We are never here really at night, that's why. It a type of club, it opens around nine or so I think." Hermione was getting excited. She needed a night to forget everything that had happened, and Harry and Ron were just the ones to help her.  
  
It was half past eleven when Hermione felt she finally needed a break from dancing. She was being passed around from man to man, hardly knowing any of them, however, at the end of every dance, she always found herself back in either Harry's or Ron's arms. As she started to walk down to their table, she saw Ron following her. "Go back on the dance floor, I'm fine here. I'll be back out in a second, I just need a breather."  
  
"Sure, Mione? I don't mind at all."  
  
"Positive." She watched Ron turn back around, though hesitantly, and go find Harry, who was dancing with a rather pretty blond girl. Just as she turned around, she found herself face to face with a very serious looking Malfoy. "I didn't know you were here..." She started, but he cut her off.  
  
"Come outside with me for a minute."  
  
"Malfoy, no. I don't need this now." She said while trying to brush past him. "Its New Years, I am here to have a good time. I really-" he cute her off again, this time grabbing her arm so she couldn't go anywhere.  
  
"It won't take long. I just need to tell you something."  
  
She twisted her arm out of his grasp. "Tell me here then."  
  
"No, outside." He was beginning to get upset, and she decided to go outside and quickly see what he wanted, and be back for the count down.  
  
"Fine, five minutes." She snapped back at him. She turned around back at the dance floor to see if either Harry or Ron saw her with Malfoy. Unfortunately, they did. They were making their way over to the duo at a dangerous pace, when she hissed into Malfoy's ear, "I'll meet you by the entrance. Just go..." before she finished he was already gone.  
  
"What the hell was what Mione?" Harry asked at her, looking ready to kill.  
  
"What was what?" she asked back sweetly.  
  
"Did he do anything to you? Because I'll kill him if he tou-" but he stopped himself mid sentence when she saw the red mark on her arm where he grabbed her. "Where the hell is that bastard! I will kill, I swear to you! Once I find that asshole, he is as good as dead!"  
  
"Ron! Stop it! Tha-that wasn't him! I walked into a chair. It was me!" She looked at him innocently, trying to hide her arm from the two of them.  
  
Harry, always the more reserved one of the two, was looking even angrier than Ron was, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Ron was doing enough yelling for the two of them. "Fine, whatever Mione. Let's just go back out there, dance with me?" Harry asked, offering her his hand in a mockingly gentleman way.  
  
"I will, of course. But let me just run to the bathroom quickly." Before either could protest, she turned and walked away. She headed in the direction of the restrooms, until she was sure they were no longer watching her. Once she thought she was safe, she change directions, and walked towards the exit. When finally reaching the entrance of the club, she looked around for Malfoy. Searching for a few seconds, she spotted him leaning against a stonewall. She walked over to him cautiously, hugging herself trying to keep her arms warm. He walked to meet her and draped his cloak over her shoulders without saying a word. He then took her hand in his and led her away from the Three Broomsticks. They walked in silence for a few minutes down the sidewalk along side a stonewall. Hermione didn't want to be the first one to start talking, but couldn't bare the quiet. "Malfoy, why-" but he just squeezed her and she stopped talking. He turned and looked at her for a few moments before leaning down and kissing her. He started out slow, giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted to. When she didn't, he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back drawing her in closer, keeping her warm. She then followed suit and put her arms around him too, one around his neck and the other resting on his chest. The kiss began slow and soon became more passionate, as the two discovered how much they wanted each other. However, several moments after Malfoy kissed her, he broke away. He looked in to Hermione's eyes, and melted. She had a look of pleasure and shock all over face, she wasn't smiling, but he could tell she was happy.  
  
"That's what scares the crap out of me." He finally said. Hermione remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "I've..." he paused again taking a breath before carrying on, "I have being wanting to do that since that day when we went into the kitchens and got stuck in the closet. I've been thinking of that ever since we went ice skating and I fell on top of you. I have been craving that since last week when I kissed you under the mistletoe. I have never wanted something so much before in my life, and so sacred to lose it at the same time. That is why you scare me, Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione wasn't sure if Malfoy was done talking or not, but didn't care. She wasn't sure if this is what she truly wanted, or if she was just caught up in the moment, but she got up on her toes and pulled Malfoy down to meet her anyway. She kissed him even more passionately than before, hungry for his touch. Malfoy smiled through the kissing and muttered "shrimp" in to her ear. Malfoy was considerably taller than Hermione, and she had to stretch to meet Malfoy's mouth. "Goon," she responded defensively. He smiled sweetly, lifted her, and placed her on the stone wall so that they were now eye level. He stepped forward into her, and she pulled him inward pressing herself against him, not wanting to let go of him and kissed him again. They stayed with each other for what seemed like an eternity before Hermione finally snapped back into reality. I can't do this! It is Malfoy, what are Ron and Harry going to say? What is everyone else going to say? What if he isn't serious about this? "...Malfoy?"  
  
He looked up at her, worried that she changed her mind about him. "Yeah?"  
  
"I, I just don't know how this is going to work. I mean, Gryffindor and Slytherin don't exactly get along, and if we are together, they might not see..." She kept on rambling not sure what exactly she was trying to say, but Malfoy understood her and her concerns.  
  
Malfoy let out a deep breath of relief, "It will, I'll make it work." He squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled.  
  
"How do you know? Harry and Ron, they won't let it happen. No offense, they hate you. They will kill you, and then they would kill me, and, oh, I just don't know." Hermione began to ramble again. Malfoy just waited patiently until she was done.  
  
"First of all, I just know. Second, I hate them too, so no, I am not offended. I'm not scared of Harry and Ron, I could duel them both at the same time, one hand behind my back and still beat them without a scratch," Hermione glared at him for insulting her two best friends, but didn't interrupt him and let him continue. "Thirdly, if those two ever touched you in anyway, or hurt you at all, I would kill them before they could say Quiditch." She forgot about the insult and forgave him instantly when she hear him say he would protect her, even if was against the two people in the world who would never do anything to remotely hurt her.  
  
As much as she wanted to believe him, Hermione couldn't. "Malfoy," she smiled doubtfully at him, "I just can't see this working out. And trust me, as much as I hate to admit it, I want this to work out, but it seems impossible."  
  
"Why? Because of Harry? Of Ron? What our houses will think? That our friends might be uncomfortable and disapproving? I don't care about them, none of them. If they can't accept this, than that is their problem not mine or yours."  
  
"Then what about me being muggle born? I know that you care about that!" Malfoy was speechless.  
  
A/N: sorry a/b the cliffhanger, i am having some trouble with where to go from here, i dont want to fall into any clichés... any ideas are welcome! 


	9. Chapter Nine

This fanfic is dedicated to Fox McCoy and Awks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter (but I wish I did!)  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
All he wanted to do was tell her that it was all a lie. That it was all just part of his reputation and that he never believed any of it. That it was just his father's influence, which caused him to judge muggleborn witches and wizards as inferior, but he couldn't. He truly believed that everything his father said was true, and he did think that purebloods were superior to mudbloods. He wished that he was brought up in such a way with morals and a strong belief in equality, but he couldn't deny that he wasn't. It was hard for him to picture muggleborns as anything above the average house elf, as anything worth wasting your time on. So, when meeting Hermione in their first year, he thought of her the same way as he did every other mudblood just like her, a nothing just taking up useful space and time. However, his view on her, if not muggleborns in general, began to change. He saw her successfulness in the classroom and was threatened by it. A muggleborn was never supposed to surpass a pureblood in anything, and here Hermione was surpassing everyone in everything. Malfoy was enthralled with her, and watched her from afar transform from a bookworm into a beauty. He saw how girls envied her and her relationship with both Harry and Ron, and how boys glared with jealousy at Harry and Ron for their relationship with her. Only those with immense confidence ever approached her, and none ever did with either Harry or Ron around. She appeared to be off limits, which only enticed more boys towards her. He was sure that Ron and Harry had no idea, but Hermione was constantly asked out on dates and trips to Hogsmeade, and those who didn't have enough courage to ask her out, simply asked her for help with their homework and studying. However, Hermione always politely declined the invitations explaining she either was too swamped with work, or had already made plans. And to those who asked for help with work, she excitedly would form a study group for them to join, which was never what the boy had in mind. There was no one at Hogwarts who wouldn't give a day to be, or be with Hermione Granger. Even the Slytherin house, though they would never admit it, was envious of the Gryffindor. Then there was Malfoy, who didn't know how to think of Hermione. He spent the last six years of this life trying to become better than her, make her life miserable just so she could never say she had the perfect life, because in his view, no mudblood deserved that. Now here he was, knocking down all his defenses, forgetting about his father and his ways just because of one stupid decision after another, all dealing with Hermione. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't have her, maybe it was the fact that she was beautiful, maybe it was that he just wanted to hurt Ron and Harry, maybe it was the fact that any relationship with her would horrify his father, but he felt that it was necessary to convince Hermione that he truly did care for her, even if he knew he wasn't allowed to.  
  
"Hermione, I..." How was Malfoy going to explain everything to her? She would never understand, but instead probably just laugh at him. However, he was going to have to at least try.  
  
"Forget about it Malfoy." She countered bitterly. "You and I both know that this, whatever 'this' is, would never work. So, instead I'm ending it now before either of us regrets anything."  
  
"The only thing I regret is not telling you sooner, Hermione."  
  
"Telling me what sooner?" She asked abandoning her plan to walk away from Malfoy, and his discriminative ways.  
  
"That I never saw you that way. As a mudblood that is. I mean, I only called you that because it was the only way I could remind myself that you were off limits to me. I am not going to lie to you and tell you that bloodlines don't matter to me, because up until the point I met you, they did, a lot. I could never have you, and I knew that, so I never tried. You have your two bodyguards around you all the time and I have my father breathing down my neck about honoring the "Malfoy Name'. And I am sorry that I hurt you, and I am sorry I was so selfish, but it was the only way that I could keep myself from falling for you. When you asked me to back off Harry and Ron, and in return, you would tutor me, I knew that I should never have said yes. It would just ruin everything that I had tried to build up for the past six years, a barrier between you and me. However, I was weak and I agreed, and everything that I feared came true, and I fell for you Hermione." He was completely serious, and his face was hard, trying not to show is weakness to her. When he looked over at her, his heart fell when he saw her smile knowingly. He knew she would make fun of him.  
  
"You know, Malfoy, you have an annoying habit of saying the perfect thing to get you out of trouble. It's very frustrating really." Hermione smiled sweetly at him, and despite what her head was telling her to do, she forgave Malfoy, even if not completely, at least for tonight. "You can, I'll admit make it very easy for me to hate you, but other times... I just don't know what to do with you, Draco."  
  
He couldn't help but grin stupidly when she said his name. "I know, I know. I am a pain in the ass. Forgive me?" He spoke sarcastically, but she was able to pink up on his note of genuine guilt.  
  
"I guess I could for tonight, seeing as it is New Years. But-" however he cut her off before she could finish, scooped her up into his arms, and held her tightly.  
  
"Thank you, thank you Hermione!" He kept repeating into her ear, all she could do was laugh. He finally, after several moments of spinning her around, he set her down, and ran his fingers through her disheveled hair. Self consciously, she placed her own hands in her hair and attempted to smooth it out herself. He placed his hands on hers, removed them from her head, and brought them down to his waist level. He entwined his fingers with hers, and pulled her in for a polite kiss, one that shot violent chills down her spine. He noticed her shudder and he just smiled into her, and wrapped her into a warm embrace, willing to do anything just to stay like that forever.  
  
Reluctantly, Hermione snapped back into reality, and broke with Malfoy. "What time is it?" she asked him eagerly. Not waiting for a reply, she looked down at her own watch, and noticed that it was a few minutes until the countdown to the beginning of the New Year. "Harry and Ron will kill me if I am not there for the countdown; we are together for it every year." She explained to Malfoy, who instead of looking disappointed looked understanding. She was relieved.  
  
Kissing her softly on the cheek, he removed his cloak from her shoulders. "They will ask." Was all he said.  
  
"Aren't you coming though?" she asked back at him.  
  
"And get murdered by those two, I think I know better than that. No thank you, I'll just stay out here for a bit longer, and then head back to school." He smiled at her and then turned to sit on the stonewall. She walked over to him and kissed him one last time before leaving.  
  
"Happy New Year, Draco."  
  
He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear said, "Happy New Year, Hermione." With that, she walked back to the Three Broom Sticks to find Harry and Ron.  
  
* * * *  
  
She reached the bottom of the stairs when she saw a worried Ron running around searching for something frantically. Hermione had one clue what it was.  
  
"I am right here, Ron." Hermione said, almost sounding bored.  
  
"Thank goodness! Where the bloody hell have you been, 'Mione?" Ron's face transformed quickly from being extremely relieved to tremendously angry.  
  
"I went out for some air. No big deal, sorry I didn't know I had to run everything by you!"  
  
"Oh, um, sorry. I know, you don't, I mean, you're right. Sorry, Hermione. I was just worried about you, that's all."  
  
"Oh geez, you're right, Ron. I am sorry I snapped. I am just, I just, oh never mind. I am sorry." That last thing she needed was to feel guilty about another thing besides falling for Malfoy. "Well, I made it for the countdown!" she said cheerfully, hoping to loosen the tension. Luckily, Ron wasn't one to hold grudges against her.  
  
"I never doubted you wouldn't!" He punched her teasingly. "I know you wouldn't pass up any opportunity to kiss me!" She laughed aloud at this and pretended to look thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh no! You know you about my undying love for you? Oh goodness!" He smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they waited for the countdown to start.  
  
The countdown began. Forgetting all about how Harry was missing in action, Hermione and Ron carried on chanting with the rest of the room counting down the last ten seconds until the New Year. When finally reaching 'one', Ron bent down and kissed Hermione on the lips, then broke away giving her an even bigger hug than he had earlier in the Great Hall. "Happy New Year, love!"  
  
Enjoying being spun around in circles in Ron's arms as if she was just a child again, she screamed back at him, "Happy New Year to you too, Ron!"  
  
Once the commotion, cheering, and kissing had died down, Hermione finally noticed that Harry was nowhere to be found. Asking where he was, Ron began to laugh.  
  
"Oh, he is over there snogging some blonde Ravenclaw. Her name is Liz something. Apparently, they've been 'friends' for awhile."  
  
"Really now, who knew Harry had 'friends' besides us?" she answered laughing now too.  
  
"Honestly, I certainly didn't! Well, what do you say? Should we extend our inner circle to include some other people too?" Then smiling even wider, Ron continued. "Any boys you interested in having join, Hermione?" Her face fell immediately. Ron, fortunately didn't notice, and kept on cheering along with the crowd and throwing streamers into the air. "Well, 'Mione? Is there?" he asked again, still not looking at her.  
  
"Uh, no Ron. No one at all."  
  
A/N: Awks... told you I would put you in there... heh Thanks for all the reviews!! Sorry that this story is going way down hill, and that that chapter sucked so much, but ill will try to make it better... once their school picks up again! Pleaes review and any suggestions are welcome, thanks! 


	10. Chapter Ten

This fanfic is dedicated to Fox McCoy and Awks  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Classes had begun again, and Hermione was getting nervous for her Potions class. It would be the first time since New Years that Hermione and Malfoy would see each other, and she wasn't sure what would happen. Would he ignore her? Would he return to calling her 'mudblood' and continue making her life hell? Or, would he run up to her and scoop her up in his arms and tell her how much he has missed her the past few days they haven't been together? She felt a twinge of guilt when she realized that she didn't want the last thing to happen just as much as the other two. She wasn't ready for anyone to know about the two of them, and hoped that Malfoy wasn't either.  
  
Hermione ran into class just as the bell rang, and was greeted by a venomous Snape. "Sit down, Miss Granger before I take any house points away for disrupting my class."  
  
"Yes, sir." Was all she managed to say through her panting. She was disheveled and looked tired and preoccupied. This was not how she wanted Malfoy to see her. However, when she wheeled around to glance quickly in his direction, he gave a simple wink and half smile, before averting his eyes back to the front of the classroom. She walked over to her usual desk, to the left of both Harry and Ron, sat down, and quickly took out some parchment and quill and began hastily taking notes.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron as she sat down next to him. Immediately thinking he was referring to the subtle greeting that passed between Malfoy and Hermione, she became defensive.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she said in a quick whisper.  
  
"You don't? You don't remember walking in late to class about five seconds ago?" He smirked back at her.  
  
"Oh, that." She signed in relief. "I slept in late, that's all." In truth, she was just preoccupied with her thoughts of Malfoy, and wandered in the wrong direction.  
  
"What else would it be?" he smiled back at her. "You're losing it, 'Mione." She couldn't help but agree with Ron. If she was falling for Malfoy, then she really was losing it.  
  
Class was over quickly, and all throughout the lesson Hermione made she never looked in Malfoy's direction, not wanting to cause suspicion. When the class was filing out of the room, she felt a small piece of parchment being pressed into her hand. When she looked up to see who it was from, she only saw Malfoy walking away, Goyle and Crabbe at his heel. She smiled to herself, and discretely opened the note to see what Malfoy had to say.  
  
Communicating through letters is going to be easiest, but don't sign your full name. Tonight at 12 in the room of requirement. As you said, we won't be interrupted in there. Thinking of you.  
  
It was signed in a sprawling 'D'. She quickly folded up the parchment and shoved it in to her pocket before either Ron or Harry saw it. "Oi! 'Mione! We have Care of Magical Creatures next, hurry up or you'll be late for that class too!" Harry called behind to her. She glanced to her watch and it read nine thirty. Fourteen and a half hours left, she thought to herself, then she jogged to catch up with the two boys.  
  
* * * *  
  
The rest of the day passed slowly, and Hermione couldn't help be glance at her watch every free moment she had. "Waiting for something?" Harry asked her finally during lunch after she had looked at her watch for the fourth time. "You've been looking at that thing all day."  
  
"Oh, I, no, I'm not. It's just, doesn't the day seem to be going by so slow?"  
  
"I guess so, but you should be happy about that. It means your classes seem longer, and we all know you would love that!" joked Harry, but Hermione only glared at him briefly, and then once again checked her watch.  
  
Finally classes for the day were over, and Hermione took to doing her homework to keep her busy until 12. However, after finishing that night's work, she continued with the rest of the weeks, and was finished with everything by 10:30. She took the opportunity to begin to read her new book, the French classic, La Belle et la Bête. She was awful at French (the only class that she didn't ace while in her muggle school) and she was hoping that by reading a French novel she was familiar with, she would improve her skills. However, the Gryffindor common room was full of commotion as usual, and she wasn't able to concentrate. So, she decided to head down to the room of requirement early, and wait for Malfoy until 12 and read in quiet.  
  
She found the room easily due to her many DA meetings just last year, and concentrated the same room she had been visiting during break. When she opened the door, she walked into the familiar common room and settled into the large green chair. She sat for an hour on the chair unsuccessfully reading her book, trying to understand the French language. Throwing down the book in frustration, she let out a small scream.  
  
"Anything I can help you with?" Hermione immediately looked up and turned a brilliant shade of red when noticing Malfoy standing over her.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" she asked him, even before saying hello.  
  
"Long enough to question why you are reading a book in French." He answered smiling, and Hermione automatically melted.  
  
"Well, I am not exactly reading it. It's more like staring at words lost for what they mean." She said bitterly. "I am just hopeless when it comes to French."  
  
"Why would you ever read a book in a language you don't know?" he asked now laughing at her. He sat down on the couch and motioned for her to come to him.  
  
"Well, I can pretty much understand it when someone speaks to me, but reading it is a whole other story. I just thought that I should practice for this summer. I am going to visit my Aunt in Paris." She got up, walked over to the couch, sat down, and relaxed into him, as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.  
  
Taking the book from her hands, he examined the midnight blue cover, searching for a title. "What's it called?" he asked when he never found one.  
  
"La Belle et la Bête," she answered.  
  
"Beauty and the Beast!" he started to laugh all over again. "Isn't that a childhood fairy tale?"  
  
"Don't make fun of me! It was my favorite when I was a kid!"  
  
"Who would have thought, the brightest girl in our class takes to reading children's books in her free time!" he said, laughing even harder now.  
  
Hermione was now glaring daggers at him, but couldn't help but see his point, and begin to laugh too. "I guess I am a bit childish," she said embarrassed.  
  
Calming down to just a smile now, Malfoy said, "Not at all, it's endearing that you read kid's books. I mean, I never got stories read to me when I was little, I guess I missed out." He said to her, with a slightly sour look on his face.  
  
"Well, I would offer to read it to you, but, I can't exactly read French, and that purposes a little problem." She said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I could read it to you instead?"  
  
"Really?" Her faced lit up at his offer. "I'd like that." She said smiling. "But can you speak French?"  
  
"Fluently, along with Italian and German." He answered.  
  
"Oh, well aren't you all high and mighty." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Just finding that out now, Hermione?" he answered with a smirk, and she smiled at him for using her name. She slid down, and rested her head on his lap. He took one of her hands into his and stroked the top of her hand with his thumb. He opened the book, and began to read. "La Belle et la Bête." He started. Then he flipped to the first page of the novel, and cleared his throat. "Il était une fois, dans un petit village français, là a vécu une fille appelée Belle..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione stirred in her sleep, and Malfoy woke up due to her moving. He watched her sleep in the dark for a few moments, looking so peaceful and innocent. He wanted to hit himself for being so cruel and hurting her to often the past few years, but vowed to himself never to hurt her again. Finally, he reached over to the table and rotated the clock to read the time. 4:42. It would only cause a panic if the two of them weren't in their room by morning, so Malfoy made an attempt to gently wake Hermione. After a moment or two of trying to wake her up lightly, Malfoy began to shake her with more force and she finally woke up. "What happened?" Malfoy smiled at the barely awake girl in his arms and answered, "Nothing. We just fell asleep, that's all. I just thought that we should head back to our rooms so we don't draw any attention in the morning when we aren't there." Hermione, hardly comprehending a word he was saying, simply just nodded in response. "You're probably right." They walked in silence to the Gryffindor Tower holding hands. When they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he turned to her, but didn't exactly know what to say. She spoke first. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?" Malfoy began to laugh and answered, "Did you expect it to be?" He turned her around and from behind he wrapped his arms around her thin waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled, "Guess not." Her smiled faded when she began to talk again. "Draco?" "Yeah?" "Do you think you are going to regret all of this when its over?" Malfoy turned her around to they were now facing each other. "Not even for a second." He said without hesitation. He leaned down and kissed her lightly and quickly, but still passionately. "See you at breakfast, love."  
  
"See you then." She said back and then stepped through the portrait, walked to her bedroom, and collapsed onto her bad, smiling the entire time. 


End file.
